


6.18.18

by q_ello



Series: сонгфики на билли айлиш [1]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Gen, Songfic, dead shirazu, kinda domestic, lapslock, shirazu fucking DEAD, they think they're coping but actually i'm not so sure
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 15:15:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20762459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/q_ello/pseuds/q_ello
Summary: урие скашивает на неё взгляд – что-то вроде: непривычно, когда ты столько молчишь.привыкай, урие, теперь всё будет непривычным.





	6.18.18

когда тебе приходится наблюдать за тем, как чужой мозг отключает рецепторы один за другим, где-то на периферии сознания маячит мысль – слишком блёклая по сравнению со всеохватывающим ужасом, чтобы перехватить внимание на себя, но слишком отчаянная, чтобы просто исчезнуть.

эта мысль разрастается на заднем плане, ждёт, пока остальные эмоции хоть немного утихнут, а потом – всё, что остаётся в голове: _я не хотела._

_видеть это._   
_слышать._   
_находиться здесь._   
_знать тебя._   
_чтобы ты умер. я не хотела, чтобы ты умер._   
_даже не знаешь, насколько сильно я этого не хотела._

когда эта мысль приедается, возникает вопрос: интересно, а люди, которые узнали о смерти близкого человека от других, хотели бы, наоборот, быть с ним в этот момент рядом?

и кому в каком случае больнее?

сайко даже не думает об этом – ей не нужно об этом думать, чтобы оно сидело в её голове. она смотрит на урие, на эту бездушную-рептилию-урие, выплакавшую почти больше слёз, чем она, и по напряжённой ровной спине видно, насколько этой бездушной рептилии некомфортно.

они не разговаривают, потому что сайко не умеет с ним разговаривать. чтобы знать, что, стоит урие вытащить из своего позвоночника стальной стержень, его скрутит в три погибели, разговаривать не нужно.

из абсолютного непонимания друг друга до родственных душ. вау, как легко, оказывается, сблизиться с людьми – нужно всего лишь устранить человека, когда-то являвшегося вашим мостом. и не попытаться самоустраниться следом.

урие ставит чайник и достаёт два бич-пакета, ничего не спрашивает – наверное, потому что тогда у сайко будет возможность отказаться и заморить себя голодом. можно было бы приготовить что-то более здоровое, но когда это её волновало?

когда гинши в шутку сказал: _если ты загубишь все свои органы и умрёшь, мне будет очень грустно, - _вот когда это её волновало.

странно, он должен был понимать, что наоборот это тоже работает. и что будет не просто очень грустно.

эта грусть съест тебя на завтрак, подавится и дожуёт в обед.

они не разговаривали толком с урие последнюю неделю – но, без шуток, за эту неделю они поговорили больше, чем за всю прошлую совместную жизнь, и, наверное, это достижение.

он пытается варить одновременно сразу две порции лапши (что за дурак?), и получается у него относительно неплохо, но сайко всё равно просит подвинуться и встаёт рядом. урие скашивает на неё взгляд – что-то вроде: _непривычно, когда ты столько молчишь._

привыкай, урие, теперь всё будет непривычным.

ей вот например непривычно просыпаться не утром и не от чужого топота. надо было записать это на диктофон – с другой стороны, кто ж мог предвидеть? у гинши на лице не было написано: _я – тот идиот, который либо умрёт первым, либо не умрёт никогда._ сайко так и не воплотила тогда свои угрозы в реальность.

она поднимает лапшу над бульоном, ждёт, пока она напитается кислородом, замечает чужой удивлённый взгляд, делано вздыхает: _всему надо учить, _\- и делает то же самое с лапшой по соседству. дискомфорт в чужой спине оставляет после себя только немного неловкости – прогресс.

всё продолжает двигаться и развиваться, видите?

всё хорошо. всё прекрасно. сайко, несмотря на все _я не хотела_, чудесно слышит, превосходно видит, чувствует себя, правда, не очень и помнит всё не до мельчайших подробностей, но достаточно, чтобы это отравляло ей жизнь.

сайко теперь не с кем держаться за руки под предлогом работы личной батареей.  
не с кем ругаться по поводу честности выигрыша в приставку.  
ругаться по любому поводу вообще, и никогда – всерьёз.

не то чтобы она не сможет это пережить.

звёзд на её потолке почти не осталось – все, как члены их отряда, поотваливались, а ни одно желание так толком и не исполнилось. теперь по ночам потолок – это просто огромное чёрное пятно.

возникает вопрос: интересно, а узнай она о его смерти от кого-то другого, то хотела бы, наоборот, быть с ним рядом в этот момент?

и в каком случае ей было бы больнее?

(правильный ответ: в обоих.)


End file.
